Unholy Confessions
by zesty cyanide
Summary: permanent hiatus
1. Author's Note

Summary: what if Bella wasn't really a human? But instead a very, very powerful vampire with amazing powers on a mission? What is Edward going to do when he founds out? And who is behind all this? Whose Bella's boss?

Authors Note: so! This is my very first fic, im working on it! This is just an idea, I have to edit quite a bit.

Please tell me if you like the idea, because if you don't like it.. What's the point?

So! Tell me what you think.

NO FLAMES, but I_ do_ accept constructive critics.


	2. Isabella

Summary: what if Bella wasn't really a human? But instead a very, very powerful vampire with amazing powers on a mission? What is Edward going to do when he founds out? And who is behind all this? Whose Bella's boss?

**The story its going to be on Bella****' s point of view, eventually I will change it to Edward's once in a while.. Because you WANT to know that he is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: ** to those oblivious to the purpose of fan fiction dot com, I shall quote: "unleash your imagination", therefore, I do not own any of Mrs. Meyers characters, I'm merely toying them. But then again, those new characters that do not appear on the book are mine.  
Glad we clear that up, so up you go!

* * *

** Bella's POV**

I 'woke up' so thirsty, I haven't hunted in a month; Edward;s constant present its making that difficult.  
Good thing he has to hunt too, so he left for the weekend; I must hunt today.  
It's becoming so annoying to pretend that I'm asleep and mumbling nonsenses.That's when my power becomes handy, I just have to play with Edward's mind, make him think that I'm sleeping, He has got an interesting mind, I can't believe that he hasn't found out about me! Well, again my powers prove their utility!I just have to block my mind.  
I think that I'm actually falling for him, I don't know why. He isn't _that_ special..  
Who am I kidding? Of course he is!  
Ughh.. well it doesn't matter! I have to finish my mission or _they'll _ kill me!

But in order to complete my task.. I have to betray the Cullen's trust..  
I never expected this to be so hard.  
It's not like this is the first time.

I mean come on!

Make a male vampire fall in love with me isn't complicated, and then turn him in to _them, _I have done this a million times!  
Why is it difficult when it comes to Edward? Such a special man..

I'll do my very best to keep my feelings off my chest.

* * *

**A/N:** so! This was chapter one, I know its quite short, but I need to know that people is actually going to read it.  
And yes, I will explain Bella's power later on, they are quite amazing, if I have to say so myself. This weekend I will upload Chapter 2, even if people don't read it! At least I'm going to make it 'til chapter 5..  
Please Review!  
And yes, to those of you who notice.. the last sentence was from the song 'Your Neck', from Alkaline Trio. 


	3. the task

Summary: what if Bella wasn't really a human? But instead a very, very powerful vampire with amazing powers on a mission? What is Edward going to do when he founds out? And who is behind all this? Whose Bella's boss?

**The story its going to be on Bella****' s point of view, eventually I will change it to Edward's once in a while.. Because you WANT to know that he is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: ** to those oblivious to the purpose of fan fiction dot com, I shall quote: "unleash your imagination", therefore, I do not own any of Mrs. Meyers characters, I'm merely toying them. But then again, those new characters that do not appear on the book are mine.  
Glad we clear that up, so up you go!

Second Chapter

**Bella's POV**

Today was one of those days... Those bloody days when I have to manipulate everyone minds so they don't notice my crimson eyes.That's everyday for me.. Messing with humans and vampires mind.  
It's not like I'm going to get contacts, they are too uncomfortable.  
I got ready for school; Edward was waiting for me as usual.  
I took a moment before stepping out of my house to edit his mind; if he sees my eyes then I'm screwed.  
I'm telling you, it's annoying to pretend being a weak, fragile, clumsy human girl.  
I had a lot of work to do when I first got here.

_Flashback_

"Isabella, we have a new task for you" , he said.

"What is it this time?", I asked annoyed. Why can't they do their own dirty work?

"We took our time to find them, but we did. And we need you to get rid of them, we can't send other vampire… They'll notice. But with your powers, this is not a difficult job for you."  
"Why does it matter if they know I'm not human?" I was confused, what did this matter at all?  
He smiled at me, "My dear Isabella, you know vampires don't usually trust vampires they don't know. I need them to trust you."

"How many?", I asked.  
"Seven"  
"You know I won't do it for free, right?" There's no way in hell I'm going to give him seven vampires for free.  
He grinned, "I know dear, and you know that's not a problem"  
I smirked, of course I knew, that's what I requested so much. "What do I have to do?"

He looked to the floor, then straight at my eyes.

Then smiled and said "Well, you need to pretend to be a human, and make the one that has no mate to fall for you."  
My mouth fell open, how am I going to make a vampire to fall for me if he thinks I'm human?  
He continued "I know, it's rather odd that a vampire loves a human, but I know that you can do it, you have made the greatest fall". I smirked at that. He was right.. he was included in that sentence.

"Where are they?" I asked, hoping it's not in small town or something like that, they are so dull.  
"Forks, Washington".

It took me a second to realize where that was.

"America! You want me to go all the way to America!, and that town! It's downright boring!"  
"I know love, I know. Believe me, I do not envy you" He grinned, I glared at him.  
"What do I have to do?" I asked at last.  
"You need to pretend to be a human, you are going to need a new identity, I already looked that for you.""You are going to manipulate the Chiefs memory, make him think that he has a 17 year old daughter, his ex-wife lives in Phoenix. It's perfect! You will have to change her memory as well; she doesn't have any children so I suppose that makes things a little easier, you won't have to deal with any 'siblings'. You will go to Forks to live with the chief and start high school, where you will meet the coven".

By that my mouth was hanging open._ Literally._

I needed to make a divorced couple think that they had a 17 year old daughter, then live with the old man, act like a daughter acts and go to school! I haven't been in school in almost 200 years now!

Oh and that's not all, no no no…

I need to act like a _bloody__human!  
Bloody_, being the key word.

_  
_But well, it's not like I can refuse.. they would kill me. Well actually no, my powers are way too useful to them, so they can't kill me.  
It's not like they can, though.  
So why am I going to do this?  
Oh, right… because he asked me to.

Stupid love..  
Makes me all weak.

"What's the name of the coven?" I asked, defeated.  
"Cullen"

_End of Flashback_

**A/N: So! What do you think! ****  
Dull? Boring? What? What?**

**Review please!**


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer:** nope!, sadly, i do not own any of the twilight characters, but the new ones are mine.)  
  
Third Chapter

**Bella's POV**

I laid on my back most of the nights, when Edward wasn't around, those nights when I didn't have to eat.  
Living here it's... different, I'm used to have everything done for me. I found myself liking being in charge of own things.

_Flashback_

After getting on the plane that was taking me so far away from home, I couldn't help but to imagine what life was going to be from now on

When the planed landed I saw a male vampire waiting for me: black haired, crimson eyes, tall, lean, and a great body. Cute enough. He scanned my body up and down_.  
Men_, I thought; When he saw me, he smirked, overconfident  
"Isabella?", _ugh! Who else! Dork!  
_"Yes", i was polite enough to say  
He smiled, "I was waiting for you"  
"You don't say" I said sarcastically.  
He was taken a back by my tone, "Uhm yeah, my name is Tarik, Im going to take you to your new home", i internally cringed, _home_… that place was far away from here.  
"Lead the way then", he smiled apogetically, as if apologizing. I smiled back.

We got my suitcase and then went to the parking lot, there was this really nice, shinny black car, an Audi R8. I smiled despite myself, it was a really cute car.

Tarik told me that Dante, my mate [not husband, ordered to get me a nice looking car, and sign me up for high school, he was really nice and funny, he mentioned that this 'Cullen Clan' was quite unusual, that they drink from animals! _Animals!_ Filthy, hairy, smelly, _animals!_.  
I mean, I really don't like drinking from humans, well sure I do, its like the best candy ever and all, but the feeling of taking away a life.. I mean that person is a sibling, a son/daughter, a cousin, a friend, whichever! To someone…i only drink from 'bad' people, i know its not my place to decide wether people are good or bad, but then again, I do have to eat. I don't like being a murderer, i sometimes think about not killing them, but then they would become like me, a vampire, no one deserves this kind of life.  
But drinking from animals? I don't know if I could to that.  
_You gotta respect the Cullens,_ I thought..

When we got to Charlie's house, scratch that. _My_ new house, i reluctantly got off the car and followed Tarik to the porch.  
A middle aged, yet gentle looking human opened, his face showed nothing but confusion when he saw us, and then the car, and then my suitcase. Good thing I already ate, still he doesnt smell really. Kinda fishy, actually.  
"Uhm… Can I help you?", he said. I smiled innocently;  
"Sure you can!", and waved my hand in front of his face while muttering "Dormio". His eyelids closed and he drifted into sleep, Tarik catched him before he could hit the floor.  
He took him in his arms, bridal style, and settle him in an old looking couch in the living room.  
I took a chair and sat next to him, then I put my left hand in his forehead, and my right hand in mine, closed my eyes.. and then opened them again and then gave and exasperated sigh.  
I turned to see Tarik, who was in an armchair, watching me curiously  
"I don't know what to put in his mind! What, he and a little girl playing with dolls?!"  
He chuckled, "You don't have to go that far in time, all you have to do is like a few years, you saw his ex-wife in his mind, Im sure, well, maybe if you put some memories about her with a baby girl in her arms and he next to her will do the trick, and some fishing trips with one of his friend might be good. Dante told me that he loved fishing so im sure he has a friend to go with, put yourself with them!, oh and today, make him think that he picked you up in the airport, and about the car… well lets say that you won it in a contest or something" He finished, smiling a bit.

"Quite an imagination" i said amazed, how did he though of _all that_?  
"I've seen a lot of humans movies!" he said defensively, I grinned, I was starting to like this Tarik character, as a friend of course.  
"Okay then..", i trailed off , chuckling. Im sure if that if he could, he would be blushing.  
"Well, go! Do your stuff!" He said impatiently, dying to get the attention off of him. I grinned, and nodded.

Again, I put my left hand on Charlie's forehead, and my right hand in mine, I usually didn't have to get physical contact to input memories, but this required it because I have to re-create the life of a man with no kids, with a kid, and it wasn't that hard but the contact made it faster.I closed my eyes and saw all the life of Chief Charlie Swan, I wanted to make this fast, so I skipped a lot, until I found the first night after marrying Renee that they had sex. Ok not a nice image of your 'parents' , _ugh_. I found the week after that, and I edited so Renee told Charlie at dinner that she was pregnant._ Oh joy._  
Then the hospital… then the baby girl.. then Renee leaving with me as a baby.. then I remembered what I looked like at age 12, so there we were, me and Charlie and an odd looking guy fishing with the guy's son.  
Finally, he picking me up at the airport a few days back and admiring my car when it arrived today. Done!  
I opened my eyes to see a bored Tarik, when he saw that I opened my eyes he exclaimed "Finally!" _Huh? Did I take too long?_  
I voiced my thoughts, "How much time did it take?"  
"About 5 hours" , he said, I gasped  
"Wow, it has never been that long"  
"Yeah well, maybe you are losing your touch" Tarik said winking at me. I glared "you try go through the life of a middle aged man!" He laughed, "No, thats your job!", _is he mocking me?_ I though amused. Back home, no one ever dared to even laugh at me. I liked this! its kinda fun!  
I sticked my tongue out at him. He winked again and I threw a pillow I found by the floor, to say he was shocked it's an understatement, I laughed at his face. The next second he had me pinned to the floor, him on top of me holding me down, laughing. I reversed our positions so I was on top. "Who's laughing now?" I said, winking. He started smirked and said "Ok ok, you won!", I got up and helped him up.

"So ok look, im going to stay in this town for a month, and then I'll leave, and then come back a few months later, to keep tabs on you, I cant stay here all the time because they'll realize im a vampire and you will have to change that fact constantly, and Dante said he didn't want you to do extra stuff." He said, looking rather uncomfortable. Wonder why."Oh, ok then. What do we do now?" I said, somewhat sad, I didn't want him to leave. Even if it is in a month. I need a friendly face around.  
"Well, why dont we go grocery shopping? I checked the house, I was so bored while you were doing your 'thing', the old human has got nothing but fish to eat" I grinned internally at the fact, that would explain his fishy smell."I know you used to love cooking back when you were a human, so why don't give him a treat?"  
I smiled, Tarik was really nice, even when it comes to humans  
"Why dont you go, and I'll clean the house and all, he should be waking up in an about an hour, that gives you time to go and come back, while I clean, then I'll cook" I said, then, I realized something.  
"Where will you be staying while you are here?" He grinned and said "Never mind that, I'll be ok" "Ok.. but come whenever you want!"  
He grinned "Ok''. Then he started chuckling "This is not even your house and you are already inviting people over", i looked down and smiled sheepishly and then smirked and said "Well, if you don't want to come that's fine" "I didn't say that!" He said startled. I laugh and told him to get going. He muttered an ok and something about 'women being him to me' and 'I _do_ want to come over'

Later that night after I made dinner for Charlie and Tarik left to some place, Charlie asked me why I wasn't eating, so I quickly edited his thoughts to make him think that I was having stomach ache since few days back, and he continued to eat, forgetting he even asked something. After I did it I realized I just could have told him that I did have stomach ache.. that would have been quicker. Oh well.He talked about some things, about work and suchs, and that I really was lucky, winning that contest and winning that awesome car. I couldnt help but chuckled and and saying that i agreed.

While washing the dishes, he told me out of the blue "So Bella!" I grimaced at the new nick name. "Starting school on Monday! Are you ready?"I cringed.  
School.  
Humans.  
Cullens  
Job.  
…  
All and all… bad day.

I forced a smile, "Sure dad, cant wait"

_End of flashback  
_

* * *

Im so sorry it took that long to update, but i was having a major block.This chapter its a lot longer than the other 2, hope you like it!  
please review!! 


	5. Cullen's House

**Ok here is the thing, im gonna write a bunch of flashback so you can understand how Bella felt in the important parts of the book, pretending to be a human; well not a bunch per say... just like 2 more. And then i'll write normal day with Edward.  
btw, ive put some pics in my profile, of my per****fect Bella&Edward, and a picture of Tarik and Dante.**

**Disclaimer:** you got that right! Yep, I don't own it.

* * *

Fourth Chapter

_Flashback_

After washing the dishes sunday night with Charlie, he told me he wanted to sleep and so I went to watch tv to pass the time. Couple hours later, Tarik appeared out of nowhere by my side, scaring the hell out of me.

"Where the hell did you come from!" I nearly yelled"don't yell! You are gonna wake up the human!" he half yelled too. I was about to answer when Charlie stumbled in the top of the stairs  
"What's all that noise Bella?" he mumbled, eyes half closed.  
I panicked; I turned to see Tarik to found out that he was nowhere to be seen. I turned around to see Charlie rubbing his left eye and watching me like I was weird with his right eye.  
"I.. uh.. the tv! That's right, loud tv. Im sorry Dad", I stammered  
"Oh, keep it down, would ya'? and go to sleep, i thinks its late"  
"Sure, sure!".  
After I heard the click of the door i looked around frantically, looking for Tarik, "where the hell are you?!", I whisper-yelled, then I heard a chuckle next to me and found nothing, then to my right a heard another. Nothing. In a millisecond, out of nowhere Tarik was in front of me, and said "Boo". If I were a human, I would have died right there.  
"oh my God, how did you do that! You cant be that fast, that's even faster than me!" I said, while smacking his arm, not that playfully.  
"Ow! Geez woman, calm down! And here I thought you were smart.." I punched him again when he said that. "Stop that!" he said rubbing his arm, "that's my power, I can teleport", he said, rather smugly.  
"Ohh..", I said, thinking about the possibilities  
"Hey, hey, hey, I don't like that mischievous glint in your eye", he said, eyeing me closely  
I flashed a sweet smile, he seemed kind of d dazzled "could we please go check the Cullen's house? _Please?_" I said in an alluring voice, he nodded helplessly.  
I clapped my hands together in joy, he got of the trance and shook his head and then glared at me "Never, ever do that again" "Do what?" I said innocently. He glared one more and said "fine, hold my hand" I did, it was so warm and soft... He continued, "look, we are going to teleport to their backyard, because all the back of their house is glass, probably the moment we appear there, they are going to smell us, so you do your trick to make them oblivious to our presence, we are going to stay a minute top. Got it?"  
I put my hand in my forehead, in a salute manner and said "Sir, yes sir!"  
He rolled his eyes, and the feeling that came next was overwhelming, like I was trapped between two walls that were closing the distance. I gasped when I felt my feet touch the ground and almost fell when I realized we were standing in a high branch of some tree, in front of me was the Cullen's house.  
I glared at Tarik_, whats wrong with teleporting in a flat, ground?!_ i thought to him, he just grinned. I sighed and turn to see the Cullen's house.

I could see a bronze haired boy in room, listening to music with headphones, I couldn't see his face though, his back was to the glass.  
Next to his room was a small black haired vampire, pixie like girl looking at some clothes with another female blonde vampire. Down, in the kitchen a pretty female vamp, sewing something while a blonde male vamp was watching her amused by her determined expression.  
I turned my attention to the back of them, to watch two guys playing videogames. _Boys will be boys._ And then felt a little anxious to meet them at school.  
The blonde one, suddenly jerked his head up, and turned around and met my eye. His eyes went wide, and then the bronze haired boy in the room upstairs was next to him in a second, they both look at my direction but before they could even register what just happened I edit their thoughts and erased the little incident, then turned around to see Tarik and he nodded, the same unpleasant feeling of teleporting hit me and the next second I was in Charlie's kitchen.  
I almost fainted – I know we cant faint but I did fell backwards- and Tarik catched me and looked down at me with concerned eyes.  
I realized that, our faces were about an inch apart; I think he realized that too because he was unconsciously, like myself, and abruptly stop and steadied me to the floor, making sure I was standing straight and took a step back.  
"Yeah well… the teleporting does that to you, it takes time to get used to" he said while looking to the floor.  
"Oh, ok then", I said, beyond embarrassed.

Awkward silence right here.

After a minute or two with us not talking, I checked my watch and it said it was 5:58am, so I decide to break the silence, "So yeah.. um I think im going to shower and make sure ive got everything for school"  
"Wha..? Oh right, right! Ok then, I'll be going now! If you want, I can come here tomorrow"  
"Sure! That would be nice" I smiled at him, if he could, he would have blushed. "Ok then... bye!" and then he disappeared.  
I sighed heavily, gosh this is so complicated.

I went to my room, the one I had to basically remodel in 5 hours, then I took a shower, dried myself, and got dressed. I put a pair of Rock and Republic faded jeans, a Juicy Couture navy blue shirt, and black, high heels Channel boots.  
Then I remembered that I couldn't be that fashion in Forks, pretending to be the Chief's lost daughter, so I took it all off, but then I thought _heck, I mean I've got my car, I'm sure its fancier than half the cars here, if not all of them, why cant I be fancy too?_. After dueling with myself for about 15 minutes, I decided that if I've got the car, I've got the clothes. And that's it. Period… but then again, its supposed to be freezing here so I cant wear that shirt. I mean its not vulgar or anything, but it is short sleeved.  
I put my clothes back, minus the shirt, I wore a Versace navy blue turtleneck –yes, I really wanted to wear a navy blue top- and threw a worn out, but still stylish back leather jacket over my shoulder, put my boots and headed downstairs.  
Thankfully, Charlie was long gone so I just got into my car.  
_Smells like new!_ I love the smell of leather and new car.  
I headed to Forks High School, I wasn't as early as I wanted, and there were about 15 cars here already. And guess what. Mine was the fanciest. _Shocking,_ I thought sarcastically. The nicest car there was a shiny, silver Volvo.  
I got out of my car and headed to the main building.  
A old woman was behind the desk, and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

Ok, that's not nice. I mean coming from men that's annoying, from women.. well its just disturbing.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to stop her ogling. Thankfully, it worked.  
"How can I help you, dear?"  
"My name is Isabella Br- I mean Swan, Isabella Swan"  
Confusion registered her face so I allowed myself to use my power.  
And then she said "oh of course! Chief's daughter! Yes, we were expecting you". _Sure you were._

End of Flashback  


* * *

There you go, chapter 4! So, i decided that i dont want a klutz Bella. I mean she will be clumsy sometimes.. but not on regular basis.

Btw, to explain Bella's power, she can control the mind. Quite literally. She can make you forget what are you doing at the moment, or delete things, or input thoughts too, change your memories or whatever. If she wants, she can read your mind, but she doesnt use that one very much, unless she has to. She also can make you do stuff, like if she wants you to jump of a cliff, she will make you search for the nearest cliff and jump. But when she does that it can be a like a tiny voice in the back of your head, like a suggestion like 'why dont you jump of a cliff? thats a nice idea, dont you think?' and you go and do it. Or have total control of your mind and body, and your mind goes blank, like if you were some kind of puppet. She can also like send you thoughts and all that. Telepathy.  
When she is hungry her eyes are black, thats normal, when she feeds her eyes are crimson red, normal too, but then after she uses her power, they change to a purple, like a violet, because of her abilities, thats why she has to edit everyone's mind when she had just fed.

I think thats about it..

please **REVIEW!** cmonn.. that helps me to write faster and better)!


End file.
